Hoshigaki Sesshimi, A Jinchuuriki Story
by x se
Summary: Many years ago, in the land of mist, people began to disappear in The Great Lake. And on the day the Hoshigaki Haruhana gives birth, the shark Bijuu, Isonade, makes it’s presence known, and the Hoshigaki baby is chosen to be it’s vessel…


Hoshigaki Sesshimi - A Jinchuuriki Story  
Disclaimer: I own all OCs used in this story, but I do not own the Naruto world, series, or the real characters.  
Warning: Manga spoilers.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame looked down, as he stood atop the cave that was the base of the organization, Akatsuki. The Akatsuki had one goal: Capture all Jinchuuriki and remove the Bijuu sealed in those Jinchuuriki. In addition, each member would get a small portion of a Bijuu's power, the Bijuu being the one that specific member captured.

"Kisame…" Kisame turned around and nodded. It was Zetsu, the plant-like partner of their leader.

"What's up Zetsu?" asked Kisame casually, giving a sharky grin. Which was quite easy for him, seeing as he had gill-like markings on his cheeks, blue skin, and small eyes. He also had a spiky blue hairdoo, but that just showed he was even more human and not some shark demon, as the Hoshigaki family had been called for generations.

"Rei-sama has a message for you." said Zetsu. The plantlike Shinobi walked over to Kisame and handed him an envelope. "Rei-sama told me this was for your eyes only, but I bet it's just a letter like the one Sasori got. Most likely, it involves the Sanbi."

Kisame nodded and Zetsu sunk into the ground and was gone. Kisame ripped open the envelope and a small note fell out.

Hoshigaki Kisame,

When we have collected all nine of the Bijuu, you will get a piece of the Sanbi's power.

That is all,

Rei-sama.

Kisame crumpled up the note and tossed it off the cliff.

"Waste of paper…" murmured Kisame. He looked over the vastness below the cliff. "Hm…"

-

"Mizukage-sama... There has been another disappearance." said a mist Chuunin, looking over at his lord. The robed man nodded.

"I see. And we don't know what's been causing these disappearances?" questioned the Mizukage. The Chuunin shook his head.

"All we know is that they occur in The Great Lake. Not in the canal that leads out to the ocean, nor the ocean itself." replied the Chuunin darkly. "Mizukage-sama… What can we do about this?"

"We haven't been able to explore the lake, seeing as the scroll that contained the jutsu for breathing water was lost. All we can do is not let anyone go near the lake and see what happens." said the Mizukage, shaking his head and scowling. "Go send out notices. Also, tell my secretary to make an announcement. No one is to go near The Great Lake. Not until I make a personal inspection of it…"

-

Hoshigaki Kisame wiped his brow as he stared at his enemy. Their face was a mask, but this did not matter, the great warrior Kisame knew they had to die. It was his mission for the day to defeat this foe in combat. Clenching his daggers in his fists, Kisame charged.

"Kisame-chan?"

Six year old Hoshigaki Kisame tripped when he heard the voice, his daggers flew into the air as he skidded across the floor and his head rammed into the post the wooden training dummy was attached to.

"Ow!" exclaimed the child, sitting up and clutching his head. He looked up to see his mother, who was one of the fairest women in all the village. No one understood why she had married Hoshigaki Sameto, into one of the most feared, albeit extremely small, families of Mizugakure. It was simple. She had fallen in love, and was currently staring down at her firstborn child, while her stomach being large from keeping the unborn second inside.

The Hoshigakis were not a clan, seeing as it's only living members were Kisame, Haruhana, Kisame's father, Chiageya, and Kisame's grandfather, Fukato. Of course, there was also Kisame's unborn younger sibling, which would make the Hoshigaki family consist of five living people. Still, it was not enough to be considered a "clan," and as the closest thing they had to a bloodline was their odd looks, they weren't feared much, not in comparison to the mad Kaguya clan at any rate.

"Kisame-chan, I told you that you shouldn't be training today… Don't you get enough at the academy during the week?" asked Hoshigaki Haruhana.

"No way kaa-chan!" exclaimed Kisame, grinning his family's sharky grin. "I've gotta be the best in my class if I wanna be a real ninja when I grow up!"

"Well, okay Kisame-chan, but I was going to talk to you today. Do you want to finish training, or…" Harihana smiled at her son. He was sweating profusely, and after adding in the nearly-destroyed training dummy tied to a post, Kisame was most likely very tired. "Come inside for some lemonade?"

Kisame smiled at his mother and the two went into the small house owned by the Hoshigaki family. There was Kisame's room, Haruhana and Chiageya's room, and Fukato's room. There was also a kitchen, two bathrooms, and the largest room, the living room.

Kisame sat down in front of the table and his mother sat down across from him, though it was more difficult for her due to her condition. After the two were settled, Haruhana poured some lemonade, which Kisame drank eagerly.

"Kisame-chan…" Kisame looked up and stared at his mother. Her tone of voice was a very serious one. "I want to talk to you… About your little brother or sister."

"What about, kaa-chan?" asked Kisame curiously.

"Well… When he or she is born, you'll have to be very careful not to hurt them." said Haruhana slowly. "And you have to protect them, Kisame-chan, you should never _ever_ hurt your younger sibling."

Kisame smiled his sharky grin again.

"Don't worry kaa-chan, I won't need to protect my little brother or sister!" exclaimed Kisame. "Because I am Kisame, the great ninja warrior! I will be the strongest ninja in all the land, and when my little brother or sister is born, they will be trained by me until they become Genin, where they will set of on a adventure of their own!"

"Kisame-chan…" said Haruhana in slight surprise. "That was quite a long speech."

"Tou-chan helped me to remember it! It was my first ninja mission!" exclaimed Kisame proudly. Haruhana laughed and stood up.

"Well then, you completed your mission, so how about we celebrate with some cookies?" asked Haruhana.

"No! Ninjas have no time for cookies! I must train!" exclaimed Kisame. He made a pose and was about to leave when his stomach rumbled. "Well… Maybe a few…"

Haruhana laughed and walked into the kitchen, Kisame in tow.

-

Two pale blue eyes glowed in the murky depths of the lake, their owner looking like some kind of large fish, or sea creature.

"Snack time is over… The main course will begin soon… Very, very soon…"

Mad laughter came after that, and the owner of the pale blue eyes swam deeper into the water…


End file.
